El secreto de Nadie
by Neferu-Hem-nun
Summary: A sus dieciocho años, Remus se siente apartado del resto del mundo, y su amor imposible por Lily no ayuda a mejorar la situación. Y es que los secretos pueden llegar a consumirnos por dentro... RemusXLily
1. Lluvia

**Holaaa genteee!! Tengo 18 años y vivo en Madrid, podéis llamarme Neferu...ah, y soy fan de Remus, Sirius y Severuuus :P Como soy nueva, pues no manejo las herramientas de rewies y todo eso muy allá xD Bueno, este es mi primer fic y mi primera aparición en Fanfiction, así que no esperéis demasiado... ;) Aún así, estaré encantada de recibir críticas y comentarios :) Ah, y esperad a leer algún capítulo más antes de despotricar contra el argumento jeje... es que no me apetecía hacer el típico James-Lily (me encanta experimentar con ideas extravagantes), así que me basé en lo que dijo Rowling sobre que Remus estaba enamorado de Lily, pero nunca peleó con James por ella. Una mini-historia un poco triste, pero muuuy romántica!! Y con el lobito de protaaa :)**

**1. Lluvia.**

Odiaba sentirse diferente, pero aún así; había momentos en los que esa barrera que parecía separarle del resto de los mortales se interponía entre él y la utópica felicidad. Entonces, se ausentaba de la realidad para perderse en su mundo interior. Sus amigos siempre habían creído que ese carácter reservado y melancólico se debía sin duda a su triste condición de licántropo. A Remus también le gustaba pensarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era todo. Sabía que hay personas que están condenadas al eterno desarraigo, no por condiciones externas, sino porque, simplemente, son prisioneras de su propia mente. Y a la vez, era consciente de que algo así le ocurría, de que nunca sería capaz de encontrar su lugar.

Remus lanzó distraídamente una piedra a las plateadas aguas del lago, y su reflejo se vio distorsionado por unas ondas en la serena superficie. Unos segundos después, el lago volvió a parecer un cristalino espejo desde el que un desaliñado joven de dieciocho años le devolvió una triste mirada. Su cabello, peinado con mucha pulcritud, era de un color dorado oscuro, y unos arañazos desfiguraban su pálido y fino rostro. Todo en él parecía vulnerable, excepto sus ojos, que denotaban madurez y calma. _Porque son del mismo color que la miel, y tan dulces como esta_, eso decía Lily Evans. Remus sonrió a su reflejo, pero era una sonrisa teñida de melancolía. No, no iba a seguir pensando en Lily. Ella era, desde hacía más de tres meses, la novia de James Potter, uno de sus mejores amigos. Y él, Remus Lupin, no era más que un pobre idealista enamorado.

El último año de su estancia en Hogwarts, séptimo, ponía fin a la etapa más maravillosa de su vida. Y Remus lo presentía. Aunque a sus amigos no les gustara hablar de ello, todo el mundo sabía las dificultades que un licántropo encontraría en el mundo laboral. Pero eso no era todo, también dejaría de ver a sus amigos a diario. Y a ella. Le bastaba contemplarla para sentirse dichoso, aun sabiendo que su corazón jamás le pertenecería, porque ya era propiedad de James. Y así debía ser. Él jamás se hubiera atrevido a confesarlo¿quién se iba a poder imaginar que sintiera algo parecido? Y, aunque no había posibilidad alguna de que el sentimiento fuera recíproco, el solo hecho de confesarlo hubiera significado traicionar a James. Y James era su amigo. No, a Remus le bastaba verla a diario, hablar con ella y darle sus consejos, sentirse en las nubes si le dedicaba su sonrisa. No, su secreto era inconfesable… y así debía ser.

Arrojó otra piedra al lago, como si de esa forma pudiera alejar los fantasmas de sus pensamientos. Entonces, comenzó a llover. A esas alturas del año, era frecuente.

-_Impervius_-murmuró el muchacho, apuntándose con la varita. Al instante, pareció formarse un invisible velo que lo impermeabilizaba de la tormenta. Remus permaneció en el mismo sitio, contemplando la lluvia como telón de fondo en el melancólico escenario de su vida.


	2. La niña de los ojos verdes

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo, el resto ya lo iré subiendo cuando tenga un rato, puesto que estoy de exámenes... La carrera de Periodismo lleva muuucho tiempo U.U Saludos a todooooos :)**

**2. La niña de los ojos verdes.**

De pronto, una voz familiar lo sacó de su ensueño para sumirlo en otro aún más profundo.

-¡Remus!

El joven se volvió y contempló a la muchacha que se acercaba corriendo, su estilizada figura coronada por un cabello rojo como el fuego. Lily se paró frente a él, con un paraguas.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí, con la que está cayendo?-señaló el cielo-¡Estás empapado!

Remus se miró y comprobó que así era. Sin darse cuenta, el encantamiento impermeabilizador se había ido debilitando.

-Yo… no me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo-farfulló torpemente, porque en ese momento su cerebro estaba obnubilado ante el hecho de que Lily le había acercado su paraguas, de modo que los cubría ambos. Remus sabía que podía volver a realizar el _Impervius_, pero en aquellos momentos prefirió seguir flotando en la nube en la que se hallaba.

-Anda, vamos, tus amigos te están buscando. Ya le he dicho yo a James que estabas aquí, y no me creía.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabías?-preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Porque a pesar de ser una de las personas más enigmáticas que conozco, soy capaz de prever algunos de tus comportamientos. Simplemente, se trata de pensar qué es lo que no harían los brutos de tus amigos… Y se me ocurrió que tú eras el único que acudiría solo al lago para reflexionar (algo que tus amigos no hacen con mucha frecuencia), y ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

Remus volvió la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, y es que aún se sentía en una nube mientras caminaba junto a Lily, tan cerca de ella, los dos bajo el paraguas.

-Ten, sujétalo tú, que eres más alto-le dijo ella, y Remus agarró el paraguas con manos temblorosas, esperando que su amiga no notara este detalle.

-Estás como ausente, Remsie-dijo ella de repente, e hizo algo que provocó un salto en el corazón del muchacho. Se agarró de su brazo.

-No, yo… son los estudios-murmuró él.

-Sí, ya me imagino. ¿Sabes? Creo que te lo tomas demasiado en serio. Ya nunca hablas conmigo como antes.

-¿Cómo… antes?-repitió él.

-Sí, cuando me pasaba horas enteras contándote mis preocupaciones y absurdas elucubraciones sobre James. En cierto modo, comenzamos salir gracias a ti, y eso será algo que nunca olvidaré.

Lily le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y el trató de corresponder con otra, pero no le salió como esperaba, porque su amiga, perceptiva, arqueó una ceja.

-Te pasa algo y no te atreves a contarlo-le soltó.

-¡No¿Por qué crees…?

-Porque eres muy tímido, Remus, siempre lo he dicho. Nunca olvidaré nuestros primeros días en Hogwarts, cuando no te atrevías a preguntarme el nombre y te referías a mí ante los demás como "la niña de los ojos verdes". Tuve que ir yo a saludarte, porque si no, no me habrías hablado en la vida.

Remus tragó saliva y sintió arder la cara. Era cierto, nunca olvidaría el día en que la pequeña Lily se acercó con aire resuelto para decirle: _¡Hola, Remus Lupin! Quería decirte que me llamo Lilian Evans, porque veo que de otro modo, voy a ser conocida como "la niña de los ojos verdes" por lo menos hasta séptimo. Pero llámame Lily, Lilian suena muy serio._

-Sí, me acuerdo de eso-comentó Remus visualizando la imagen.

-No sé si fui muy brusca o algo, porque te quedaste mirándome sin decir nada. Me parece que te debí de asustar.

-¡No, yo…!

-¡No has cambiado nada!-rió Lily.

Remus suspiró. Sí, ese era su gran problema, no había cambiado desde los once años.


End file.
